marvelpediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spiderman
Spiderman ''' to superbohater znany z komiksów publikowanych przez Marvel Comics, został stworzony przez najsławniejszego komiksowego pisarza, Stana Lee. Jest uznawany za najsławniejszego superbohatera Marvela, możliwe, że nawet całego świata. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w komiksie Amazing Fantasy vol. 1 #15, dokładnie sierpień 1962 roku. Należy do prestiżowej organizacji Avengers. Moce zdobył gdy ugryzł go radioaktywny pająk. Często postać pająka jest wykorzystywana w różnych adaptacjach. Przykładowo filmy i seriale. Biografia Młodość Peter Parker został osierocony w wieku 6 lat, gdy jego rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Trafił pod opiekę cioci May i wujkiem Benem. Zamieszkał z nimi w Nowym Jokru, w mieście Forest Hills. Jako dziecko był inteligentny. Lecz jego nieśmiałość i zamiłowanie do nauki często stawiały go w roli szkolnego odludka. Spiderman Podczas publicznego pokazu demonstrującego bezpieczne przetwarzanie materiałów z laboratoriów nuklearnych, sponsorowanym przez Techtronics, Parker został ugryziony przez pająka, który wcześniej został wystawiony na oddziaływanie promieniowania użytego do pokazu. Wracając do domu, Peter odkrył, że zyskał niezwykłą siłę, zwinność i zdolność do wspinania się po ścianach, czyli atrybuty pająka powiązane z jego ukąszeniem. Po pewnym czasie trafił na ogłoszenie na, którym było , że za wytrzymanie 3 minut na ringu z profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem dostanie się nagrodę pieniężną. Postanowił trochę zarobić ale także przetestować swoje nowe moce. Nałożył na siebie maskę by nikt go nie rozpoznał. Potem udało mu się wytrzymać trzy minuty. Prezenter telewizyjny z uwagą oglądał Peetera, przekonał go by został osobistością telewizji. Parker uszył sobie charakterystyczny strój, czerwono niebieski kostium. Skonstruował także wyrzutnię pajęczyn, której mógł używać Znajdowała się ona ukryta w rękawicach. Nazwał się Spider-Manem. Był wielką Sensacją. Po swoim pierwszym występie zawahał się i nie zatrzymał biegnącego obok przestępce, uważał, że to nie jego odpowiedzialność. Kiedy wrócił okazało się, że jego wuj Ben Parker został zamordowany. Dowiedział się, że morderca jest w starym magazynie. Natychmiast się tam udał. Bym tam ten przestępca, którego wtedy puścił wolno. Miał wtedy wyrzuty sumienia. Postanowił wykorzystywać swoje moce w imię dobra. Kariera Po śmierci wuja Peter spotkał się z problemami finansowanymi. Jego ciocia byłą zbyt chorowita by pracować, sam Parker był za takiego uważany. Postanowił podjąć prace, choć ciocia May nalegała by skupił się nauką i w przyszłości stał się naukowcem. Zastanawiał się nawet żeby użyć swoich mocy do kradzieży. Lecz za bardzo się bał reakcji Cioci May. left|250px Wydawało się niemożliwe dla niego znaleźć pracę, która mogła by pomóc jego sytuacji finansowej. Nie mógł kontynuować swojej kariery telewizyjnej jako Spider-Man z powodu J. Jonaha Jameasona, właściciela magazynu NOW i popularnej gazety Daily Planet. Jameson rozpoczął kampanie, która działała przeciwko Spidermenowi, wmawiając, że jest złym przykładem dla dzieci i kryminalistą. Chłopak został odrzucany przez większość pracodawców, co wprowadziło go w irytację. Drugim heroicznym jego czynem było uratowanie syna Jonaha z rakiety kosmicznej, która zaznała awarii przy lądowaniu. Spider skorzystał z przelatującego samolotu, potem skoczył na rakietę, następnie doprowadził ją do bezpiecznego lądowania. Mimo, że uratował syna Johna, nadal był atakowany przez jego ojca, który oskarżał go o to ,że to on spowodował wypadek. Następnym jego pomysłem na zarabianie pieniędzy było włamanie się do domu Baxtera, siedziby Fantastycznej Czwróki. Spider stoczył z nimi pojedynek, bitwa z nimi było prezentacja jego umiejętności. Jednak do nich nie doszedł z powodu, gdyż nie biorą pieniędzy za swoją działalność. Są oni rodziną nie firmą. Późniejszego dnia rosyjski kryminalista i mistrz kamuflażu znany jako Cameleon użył tożsamości Spidey'ego do kradzieży planów tarczy rakietowej. Prawdziwy Spidey został wykorzystany przez Chameleona jako pionek do ucieczki z miejsca przestępstwa. Po uniknięciu schwytania przez policje, pokonał go Petter w jego helikopterze. Oddał go w ręce władz. W końcu znalazł sposób na zarobienie pieniędzy, Daily Bugle ogłosiło, że zapłaci za zdjęcie kryminalisty znanego jako Vulture. Udało mu się. Petter doszedł do Daily Bugle, ale pod jednym warunkiem nie będą go pytać o to jak zdobywa zdjęcia. Na początku kariery, Spiderman walczył z wieloma przeciwnikami, na przykład Tinkerer, Kraven, który chciał zapolować na Człowieka, Sandman, potrafi zamieniać się w piasek, Doktor Doom, Lizard, Fox, Living Brain, Electro, elektryk który zamienił się w ludzką baterię, Big Man, Enforcers, Mysterio, Green Goblin, Doktor Octopus. Część tych złoczyńców stworzyło Sinister Six pod dowództem Octopusa Peter Parker spotytkał się także z Betty Brant, sekretarką Jamesa z Daily Bugle, jednocześnie oko na niego miała Liz Alan. Sąsiadka Parkerów nalegała by Petter spotkał się z jej siostrzenicą, Mary Jane. Spiderman często unikał tego spotkania. Przed ukończeniem szkoły średniej Petter nadal walczył z przestępcami. Choćby z Circus of Crime, Scorpionem, Bettlem czy też ponownie z Misterio. Czasami współpracował z organizacją Avengers. Uniwersytet Peter w końcu ukończył szkołę średnią i dostał stypendium naukowe oraz rozpoczął edukację na Empire State. Poznał tam wielu ludzi przykładowo Harrego Osbrona czy Gwen Stacy. Mimo, że ich relacji zaczęły się nie najlepiej stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nawet z Flashem Thompsonem, który często mu dokuczał. Powrócił Green Goblin, odkrył tajemną tożsamość, porwał go i zdradził swoje prawdziwe alter ego. Był on ojcem jego przyjaciela, Normanem Osbornem. Po epickim starciu stracił on pamięć Śmierć Stacych Ta treść pochodzi z Marvel Datbaste left|200px Wkrótce potem, Doktor Octopus zdołał odzyskać swoje metalowe ramiona i uciekł z więzienia. Po tym jak Spider-Man udaremnił jego próbę porwania samolotu, Ock zaczął atakować główną elektrownię miejską. Znów powstrzymał go Spider-Man, jednak nie dał rady go ostatecznie schwytać. Następnego dnia doszło do kolejnego starcia między nimi. Podczas ich walki na dachu budynku na ziemię zaczęły spadać jego kawałki, przed jednym z nich małą dziewczynkę uratował George Stacy, sam jednak odniósł śmiertelne rany. Przed śmiercią zdradził Spider-Manowi, że zna jego tożsamość, jego ostatnią prośbą było to, aby Peter zaopiekował się Gwen. Pająk został oskarżony o śmierć Kapitana Stacy’ego, kilku innych superherosów próbowało dostarczyć go władzom, choćby jeden z X-Menów, Iceman, a także Prowler. Peter poleciał do Londynu za Gwen, aby odwieść ją od ostatecznego pozostania tam, z rozpaczy po śmierci ojca. Rzeczy komplikowały się jeszcze bardziej. Harry Osborn uzależnił się od narkotyków, Peter wraz z Mary Jane oraz Gwen byli dla niego wsparciem. Stres spowodowany pracą oraz problemami syna spowodował, że amnezja Normana Osborna minęła, a Green Goblin powrócił. Podczas jego bitwy ze Spider-Manem, widok przykutego do łóżka Harry’ego spowodowała objęcie przewagi umysłu Normana nad osobowością Green Goblina, która, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, znów usunęła się w cień. Sekretna tożsamość Petera sprawiała mu coraz więcej nieszczęść. Próbował ostatecznie porzucić życie superbohatera, zażył nawet specyfik, który miał pozbawić go jego mocy. Skutek był jednak odmienny, Peterowi wyrosły 4 dodatkowe ramiona. Z pomocą Dr Connorsa znalazł lekarstwo, w międzyczasie pokonując Michaela Morbiusa, żyjącego wampira, a także Lizarda. Wszystko wróciło do normy, Peter pozostał Spider-Manem, wkrótce wplątał się w wojnę gangów pomiędzy Dr Octopusem i Hammerheadem, a także starł się z Hulkiem w Kanadzie. Niestety, Green Goblin znów dał o sobie znać. Zapragnął uderzyć w duszę Spider-Mana, porywając Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man dopadł ich na moście brooklyńskim. Podczas walki, Gwen zaczęła spadać z mostu. Spider-Manowi udało się zaczepić jej nogę pajęczyną, jednak po wciągnięciu jej na górę okazało się, że ta nie żyje. Prawdopodobnie gwałtowne zatrzymanie upadku, skręciło jej kark. Wściekły Spider-Man ponownie odnalazł Green Goblina. W czasie walki, Norman został przebity na wylot swoją własną lotnią, która miała zabić Petera. Załamanego po śmierci Gwen Parkera próbowała pocieszać Mary Jane. W cieniu śmierci Gwen i jej ojca, Spider-Man napotkał na swojej drodze Power Mana i Punishera. Wkrótce potem, Harry Osborn przejął schedę Green Goblina porywając Mary Jane, Flasha Thompsona i May Parker. Spider-Man odnalazł ich w starej rezydencji Normana Osborna, pokonał Harry’ego, po czym oddał go w ręce władz. Saga Klonów left|200px Po powrocie z wycieczki do Francji, Peter natyka się na… Gwen Stacy! Przy udziale Neda Leedsa odkrywa prawdę, że jest ona tylko klonem, sobowtórem stworzonym przez Jackala. Po pokonaniu pracującego dla niego Tarantuli, Spider-Man dowiedział się, że pod maską Jackala kryje się jego nauczyciel, profesor Miles Warren. Warren pojmał Neda Leedsa oraz Spider-Mana, wyjaśnił temu drugiemu, że zakochał się w Gwen, obwiniał za jej śmierć właśnie Parkera. Po udanych próbach klonowania żaby, Miles użył do dalszych eksperymentów DNA Gwen. Później, Spider-Man budzi się na stadionie, gdzie stoczył walkę z własnym klonem, której stawką było życie Leedsa. Klon Gwen uświadomił Jackalowi, że postępuje źle. Warren uwolnił Neda, bomba jednak eksplodowała, zabijając jego oraz klona Spider-Mana. Pająk zabrał ciało swego sobowtóra, po czym wrzucił je do komina fabrycznego. Tymczasem klon Gwen opuścił Nowy Jork. Betty Brant i Ned Leeds pobrali się, a Spider-Man stawił czoła psychologowi Osborna, który stał się trzecim Hobgoblinem tylko po to, żeby zginąć z rąk Harry’ego. Peter oświadczył się Mary Jane, ta jednak odmówiła, po czym wyjechała na Florydę do swojej ciotki, Anny. Spider-Man stoczył walkę ze Spider Slayers zbudowanymi przez Spencera Smythe’a, który próbował zabić Pająka oraz Jonaha Jamesona, którego obwiniał za zniszczenie życia. Jego choroba jednak sprawiła, że zmarł. „Przyjaciel” z innej galaktyki right|200px Po powrocie na Ziemię, Spider-Man starł się z nowym wrogiem, Pumą. Podczas walki ramię Spider-Mana zostało wyrwane ze stawu. Z opresji uratowała go Black Cat. Do domu Petera wpadła MJ, jednak wybrała mało odpowiedni moment. Peter został zaalarmowany przez Pajęczy Zmysł, wypchnął Mary Jane przez drzwi, a po chwili przez okno wpadł Puma. Walka skończyła się, a napastnik odszedł. Szokiem dla Petera było wyznanie Mary Jane, która zdradziła, że wie, że jest on Spider-Manem. Peter starał się przekonać ją, że się myli, ta jednak wiedziała swoje. Odeszła, a tuż po niej do domu Parkera wróciła Black Cat, która obraziła Mary Jane, nazywając ją nikim. Peter zaczął na nią krzyczeć. Kiedy chciała odejść, kostium wystrzelił sieć, aby ją zatrzymać. Parker nie zrobił tego, jego strój zrobił to samodzielnie. Zauważając dziwne zachowanie przebrania, Peter udał się do Mr Fantastica, który później odkrył, że kostium to tak naprawdę żywa istota. Siłą udało się zdjąć strój z ciała Petera, a Richards zamknął kosmitę w swoim laboratorium. Wkrótce potem kosmita uciekł, aby połączyć się z byłym dziennikarzem, Eddiem Brockiem, stwarzając Venoma. Jako Spider-Man, Peter poznał i walczył u boku każdego bohatera na Manhattanie, a może i na świecie. Wielokrotnie działał także razem z Avengersami, jednak mimo to, nie został ich członkiem. Pająk spotkał na swojej drodze najemniczkę, Silver Sable, kilkukrotnie łączyli siły. Peter i Mary Jane w końcu pobrali się, drugie oświadczyny Petera zostały przyjęte. Jednak szczęście po ślubie zostało przerwane przez Venoma, który zaatakował Mary Jane. Peter pokonał Brocka, ale jego żona nie chciała już mieszkać w tamtym miejscu. Harry i Liz Osbornowie udostępnili Parkerom poddasze własnego domu, dwie rodziny żyły po sąsiedzku. Przez pewien czas wspólnie z nimi mieszkała kuzynka Mary Jane, nastolatka Kristy. Z powodu problemów finansowych, Parkerowie zmuszeni byli do przeprowadzki do domu ciotki May. W tamtym czasie Spider-Man ponownie sprzymierzył się z drużyną Avengers, tym razem w walce przeciwko kosmitce, Nebuli, w celu powstrzymania jej od zniszczenia rzeczywistości. Ponownie bardzo przysłużył się pokonaniu wroga, jednak mimo to nie został ich członkiem, choć później włączono go do grupy ewentualnych mścicieli rezerwowych. Parker wrócił na studia, a także podjął pracę jako asystent w laboratorium Empire State University. Przez tamten okres Parker został obdarzony na krótko mocami Kapitana Universe, aby powstrzymał grupę zabójczych robotów, w tym Sentineli. Gdy zagrożenie minęło, moc Kapitana opuściła jego ciało. Druga Saga Klonów right|200px Ciotka May nagle doznała bardzo poważnego ataku serca, jej stan był bardzo zły. Sprawiło to, że do miasta wrócił… klon Petera Parkera, który przeżył akcje z bombą. Przez lata wiódł swoje życie i przyjął tożsamość Bena Reilly’ego. Ben stworzył własny kostium, w swojej pierwszej przygodzie pokonał Venoma, a prasa ochrzciła go mianem Scarlet Spidera. Przez pewien okres Spider-Man i Scarlet Spider wspólnie przeżywali przygody. W międzyczasie ciotka May zmarła w szpitalu. Okazało się, że Mary Jane jest w ciąży. Parkerowie przenieśli się do Portland, a Peter porzucił rolę bohatera, aby skupić się na rodzinie. Schedę Spider-Mana pozostawił Benowi. Reilly przejął obowiązki Człowieka Pająka. Po starciu z nowym, kobiecym wcieleniem Dr Octopusa, stworzył dla siebie nowy strój będący modyfikacją klasycznego uniformu Petera. Podczas akcji porodowej, dziecko zostało zabrane przez lekarzy. Parkerom powiedziano, że zmarło, naprawdę jednak, zostało porwane przez Green Goblina, Normana Osborna, który powrócił zza grobu. Kiedy Goblin podjął kolejną walkę ze Spider-Manem, Petera uratował Ben, który został przebity lotnią, poświęcając swoje życie dla ocalenia „brata” Ostatni Rozdział Norman Osborn znów wrócił do Nowego Jorku i objął stanowisko właściciela Daily Bugle. Wprawiło to Petera w szał. Spider-Man brutalnie pobił Osborna, a wszystko zostało zarejestrowane przez ukrytą kamerę, co doprowadziło do uznania Pajaka za kryminalistę i ścigania go przez policję. Peter nie mógł swobodnie działać jako Spider-Man. Stworzył sobie 4 tożsamości, których naprzemiennie używał: Duska, Horneta, Prodigy i Ricocheta. Jako Dusk, Spider-Man pokonał złoczyńcę Trapstera, następnie doprowadził do uniewinnienia Spider-Mana, dzięki czemu mógł powrócić do starego alter ego. Wkrótce potem superbohater, Black Marvel posiadł wszystkie kostiumy alternatywnych tożsamości Petera, po czym dał je nastolatkom, z których utworzył drużynę nazwaną Slingers. Kiedy Avengersi próbowali zreformować swoje szeregi w rok po kryzysie znanym jako Onslaught, Spider-Man został przez nich wezwany, lecz tym razem to on odmówił zostania członkiem ekipy. Później okazało się, że May Parker… żyje, a kobieta, która zmarła, była właściwie genetycznie zmodyfikowaną aktorką. MJ, Peter i ciocia przenieśli się do apartamentu na Manhattanie. Parker chociaż obiecał żonie zaprzestania bycia Spider-Manem, nie mógł tego zrobić. Ich małżeństwo przeżywało kryzys, między innymi wskutek rozwoju kariery Mary Jane. Doszło jednak do tragedii. Samolot, którym leciała Watson-Parker eksplodował, przez długi czas Peter nie akceptował faktu, że jego żona nie żyje. Z czasem jednak przywykł do tego uczucia. Wkrótce odkrył jednak, że jego żona żyje, była porwana przez człowieka, który miał obsesje na jej punkcie. Mary Jane została uratowana przez męża, jednak znów od niego odeszła, tłumacząc, że potrzebuje czasu, aby wszystko przemyśleć. Nowy Etap w Życiu left|200px Peter zaczął pracować jako nauczyciel w swoim dawnym liceum, Midtown High. Spotkał dziwnego, starszego mężczyznę o imieniu Ezekiel, który miał moce podobne do mocy Parkera. Dodatkowo, znał jego tajną tożsamość i mówił o jego mocach w sposób, w jaki on nigdy by o nich nie pomyślał: „Czy to promieniowanie umożliwiło pająkowi nadanie Ci mocy? Czy może to Pająk od początku chciał Ci je przekazać?” Powiedział mu, że jego moce mają charakter totemistyczny i ostrzegł go przed Morlunem, który był łowcą takich jak oni. Spider-Man odmówił propozycji ukrycia go w schronie Ezekiela, starł się z Morlunem, który wydawał się być niepokonany. Zwrócił się o pomoc do Ezekiela, ten jednak utrzymywał, że już było za późno. Ezekiel ostatecznie ruszył Spider-Manowi z odsieczą. Wydawało się, że obejmują przewagę, jednak Morlun pobił i zrzucił tego pierwszego do rzeki. Próby Człowieka Pająka, żeby go odszukać, nie powiodły się. Wkrótce potem Spider-Man użył swojej wiedzy naukowej, w elektrowni nuklearnej odtworzył warunki w jakich zyskał moce. Chwilowo napromieniował się, gdy Morlun dotykał go, czuł ból, w końcu został pokonany. Po wyczerpującym starciu, ranny, zakrwawiony Peter legł na swoim łóżku z podartym kostiumem Spider-Mana leżącym obok. Tak zastała go ciotka May. O dziwo, ich relacje stały się jeszcze silniejsze, więzi wzmocniły się. Wkrótce potem, Peter i Mary Jane wrócili do siebie, na dobre. Nastąpiła ucieczka z więzienia Raft, uformowała się drużyna New Avengers, a Spider-Man został ich członkiem. Parkerowie zamieszkali w Avengers Tower po tym, jak ich dom został zniszczony. Moce Spider-Mana zaczęły ewoluować po kolejnym starciu z Morlunem. Jego refleks zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej, zyskał ostrza wychodzące z nadgarstków, umiejętność widzenia w nocy, wrażliwość na wibracje przekazywane przez włosy na jego ciele i przez pajęczynę. Mógł przyklejać się do ścian całym ciałem, nie tylko dłońmi i stopami, stał się też silniejszy. Pakt z diabłem right|200px Peter coraz bardziej desperacko próbował uratować życie będącej w bardzo ciężkim stanie May. Nawet Dr Strange i jego magia nie mógł jej pomóc. Nagle Parkerom objawił się sam władca piekła, Mephisto. Zapewnił, że może uratować życie ciotki, jednak w zamian za coś. Zażądał w zamian miłości Parkerów. Mephisto użył swojej potęgi i zmienił bieg wydarzeń. Peter nie zjawił się w kościele w dniu ich ślubu, ostatecznie do niego nie doszło, choć MJ i Peter nadal żyli jako para. W wersji wydarzeń Mephisto Dr Strange użył swoich mocy do tego, aby wymazać ludziom wspomnienia o tożsamości Petera. Tylko Mary Jane ją zapamiętała. Obdarzył także Petera magiczną tarczą, która miała sprawiać, że nikt nie pozna jego tożsamości, dopóki on sam jej nie wyjawi. Dla Mary Jane okazało się być wielkim ciężarem pamiętanie czegoś, czego zapomniał cały świat. Ona i Parker nadal się kochali, jednak musieli zaakceptować, że ich relacje wpędzały najbliższe im osoby w niebezpieczeństwo, dla ich dobra zostali przyjaciółmi. Dark Reign & American Son Norman Osborn przemienił symbiot Venoma w istotę „Spider-Manopodobną”, którą przyłączył do swojego oddziału Dark Avengers. Peter musiał ujawnić swoją tożsamość New Avengers, aby zyskać ich zaufanie. Spider-Man razem z Fantastyczną Czwórką trafił do Macroverse, gdzie ujawnił im swoją tożsamość. W tamtej rzeczywistości czas płynął dużo wolniej, po powrocie do Nowego Jorku okazało się, że minęły 2 miesiące. Przez ten czas Jonah Jameson został burmistrzem Nowego Jorku. Spider-Man znów podjął walkę przeciwko Normanowi Osbornowi. Z pomocą Fantastycznej Czwórki Parker odkrył plan Normana Osborna, jego wykorzystywanie czarnego symbiontu, a także zamiar postawienia Harry’ego w roli nowego bohatera, Syna Ameryki. Kiedy Spider-Man został pokonany i pojmany przez Normana, Harry starł się ze swoim ojcem. Parkerowi udało się powstrzymać przyjaciela przed zabiciem ojca. Grim Hunt left|200px Ciotka May wyszła za mąż za Jaya Jamesona, ojca Jonaha. Spider-Man uratował Jamesona przed Dr. Octopusem z pomocą Human Torch. W tym samym czasie Mary Jane wróciła do Nowego Jorku, a Peter odnowił swoje relacje z Black Cat. Stoczył także bój z człowiekiem szukającym zemsty na zmarłym Benie Reillym, był także świadkiem powrotu innego swojego klona, Kaine’a. Przeciągnął także na dobrą stronę Jackpot, która została kolejną bohaterką w Nowym Jorku. Rodzina Kravinoffów poszukiwała zemsty na Spider-Manie, porywając Madame Web oraz Mattie Franklin. W tym okresie Pająk wszedł w posiadanie nagrania ukazującego Normana Osborna przeprowadzającego nielegalne eksperymenty. Taśma trafiła do mediów, co bardzo zaszkodziło reputacji Osborna. Nastąpił okres, kiedy Spider-Man znów stawiał czoła swoim najdawniejszym wrogom: Electro, który zniszczył budynek Daily Bugle, Sandmanem z obsesją na punkcie córki Keemi, Rhino, który szukał zemsty na kimś, kto mianował się nowym Nosorożcem i zabił jego żonę, Lizardem, który ewoluował i „zabił” Dr Connorsa. Za większością z tych złoczyńców stała Sasha Kravinoff. Kravinoffowie zabili Mattie Franklin, aby wskrzesić Grim Huntera. Polowali oraz uśmiercili Spider-Mana, co doprowadziło do powrotu do życia Sergieia Kravinoffa, czyli Łowcy Kravena. Okazało się jednak, że zabity został Kaine, który wcześniej zaskoczył i pokonał Petera. W starciu z Kravinoffami zginęła Madame Web. Jej miejsce zajęła młoda Julia Carpenter. Kravinoffowie opuścili Nowy Jork, a Kaine i tak zmartwychwstał. Jednak ktoś zamienił go w potworną, kreaturę pająka. Wielki Czas Harry Osborn opuścił Nowy Jork, aby zaopiekować się swoim synem. Peter zaczął spotykać się Carlie Cooper. „Kariera” Spider-Mana szła w górę, dołączył do Avengersów. Parker znalazł pracę marzeń, dzięki żonie Jonaha Jamesona, Marli Madison. Zaczął pracować jako naukowiec w Horizon Labs, gdzie miał dostęp do najnowszych technologii, które mógł czasem wykorzystać do działań jako Spider-Man, wkrótce potem wraz z Avengersami pokonał Dr. Octopusa i jego armię octobotów. Starł się też z nowym Hobgoblinem oraz Kingpinem. Niestety, w walce z Alistairem Smythem i jego Spider Slayers zginęła Marla Madison-Jameson. Bohater 24/7 rightPo śmierci Johnny’ego Storma/Human Torcha, Spider-Man dołączył do Fantastycznej Czwórki, działającej w tamtym czasie jako Future Foundation. Razem walczyli przeciwko alternatywnej wersji Reeda Richardsa, a także Sinister Six. Kolejna misja była na Karaibach, gdzie Reed zlokalizował epicentrum anomalii wymiarowych, którymi drużyna się zajmowała. Zbadali wyspę, zostali zaatakowani przez… piratów zombie. Okazało się, że to roboty stworzone przez Sinister Six. Doszło do ponownego starcia z nimi, jednak okazało się, że tylko Chameleon i Mysterio są prawdziwi, reszta członków była robotami. W tym samym czasie, prawdziwi członkowie Sinister Six włamali się do siedziby Future Foundation, ukradli stamtąd technologię, która miała przydać się w przyszłych planach Doc Ocka. Wyspa Pająków Po współpracy z Anti-Venomem (nowym wcieleniem Eddiego Brocka) w ujawnieniu tożsamości przestępcy, Mister Negative’a, pomocy w Avengers Academy i poznaniu planów May o wyjeździe z mężem do Bostonu, Spider-Man został postawiony przed kolejnym problemem. Wrócił Jackal, dając Nowojorczykom… pajęcze moce. Mózgiem całego planu okazała się Spider-Queen. Zapragnęła zmienić rasę ludzką w pająkopodobne potwory. Mr. Fantastic stworzył lekarstwo przy pomocy symbiota Anti-Venoma. Po walce z Peterem, Kaine wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Zniknęła także degeneracja, której wcześniej poddane było jego ciało. Stał się klonem doskonałym, tak jak niegdyś Ben Reilly. Podczas wielkiej bitwy w Central Parku, Kaine zabił Spider-Queen, Peter natomiast rozprowadził antidotum do wszystkich mieszkańców Nowego Jorku dzięki mentalnie kontrolowanym octobotom Dr. Octopusa. Skutkiem Spider Island było poznanie tożsamości Spider-Mana przez Carlie Cooper, przez co para zerwała ze sobą. Końce Ziemi Po kilku starciach ze starymi wrogami, jak Vulture, a także połączeniu sił z Daredevilem i Black Cat, a także powrocie zza grobu Human Torcha, na Spider-Mana czekał powrót Dr. Octopusa. Przed śmiercią, nieubłaganie nadchodzącą, Doc Ock chciał zostać zapamiętany jako człowiek, który uratował Ziemię od efektu cieplarnianego. Wyposażony w nową zbroję, Spider-Man ze wsparciem Avengersów podjął walkę z Octopusem i jego Sinister Six. Kiedy każdy Avenger został poddany praniu mózgu przez Ocka, Silver Sable uratowała Spider-Mana oraz Black Widow. Gdy próbowali dostać się do jednego z satelitów Octaviusa, pokonali Sandmana. Octopus przemówił do każdego złoczyńcy na planecie, aby pojmali Spider-Mana i każdego z jego przyjaciół. Pająk natomiast wezwał wszystkich superbohaterów, aby przyłączyli się do krucjaty i niszczyli bastiony Octopusa. Doszło do wielkiego starcia w głównej bazie w Rumunii, doszło gdzie miała miejsce ogromna eksplozja na powierzchni ziemi, która była oświetlana przez Słońce. Bohaterowie ujrzeli planetę po Armagedonie. Okazało się jednak, że była to olbrzymia, spektakularna iluzja Mysterio. Pająk podążył za Octopusem do Gwatemali, gdzie wraz z Black Widow i Silver Sable stanął przed Octaviusem i kontrolowanymi przez niego Avengersami. Trio ostatecznie pokonało Avengersów. Spider-Man wraz z Sable podążyli do podwodnej bazy Doc Ocka, która, po ich walce z Rhino, zaczęła tonąć. Octavius schwytał Sable, pozostawiając Parkerowi wybór: Albo będzie dalej walczył i uwolni Sable (kiedy Ock będzie miał czas dokończyć swój plan), albo zostawi Sable i powstrzyma Ocka. Silver sama poprosiła Pająka o to, by nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Peter z ciężkim sumieniem uczynił to, zniszczył ramiona Octaviusa i jego sprzęt, ostatecznie ratując cały świat. Avengers VS X-Men left|200px Po nieudanej próbie całkowitego wyleczenia Lizadra, Spider-Man i Avengersi podjęli walkę z X-Men. Parker był obecny w czasie oblężenia Utopii, razem z Wolverinem próbowali zabrać Hope. Zawiedli, kiedy Hope użyła mocy Phoenix. Spider-Man był widziany, kiedy razem z innymi drużynami poszukiwali Hope, starł się z kilkoma X-Menami, między innymi z nowym Juggernautem. Kiedy moc Phoenix została podzielona pomiędzy Cyclopsa, Emmę Frost, Magik, Namora i Colossusa, Człowiek Pająk został przeniesiony do mistycznego miasta K’un-Lun. Zgodnie z przepowiednią, to on miał być „nauczycielem” Hope Summers. Z początku kompletnie ignorowała go jako nauczyciela, kiedy jednak powiedział jej słowa swojego wuja Bena: „Z wielką mocą przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność”, zaczęła go szanować. Kiedy Avengersi próbowali uwolnić swoich członków z sideł Colossusa i Magik, Spider-Man zapewnił im cenny czas, aby to zrobić. Spowolnił ich, jednak został pobity przez Colossusa. Kiedy Magik kazała mu go zabić, Collosus nie mógł tego uczynić, tłumacząc, że chce robić rzeczy, które są ponad nimi. Spider-Man wykorzystał chwilę i użył sprytu, aby przeciwnicy zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie. Oboje stracili moc Phoenix. Parker był też obecny w czasie walki z Dark Phoenix i Cyclopsem oraz był pierwszą osobą, która wyczuła obecność nowych mutantów, po tym jak Scarlet Witch i Hope zniszczyły moc Phoenix. Bohaterowie z dwóch światów Podczas podróżowania przez miasto na sieci, w jednym ze starych magazynów Spider-Man natknął się na Mysterio, jednak w zupełnie innym kostiumie. Podczas walki przeniósł się do innego wymiaru, gdzie spotkał tamtejszego Spider-Mana, Milesa Moralesa. Parker został zabrany do siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D. Spotkał Nicka Fury’ego, ten uwierzył w opowieść Petera o innej rzeczywistości, potem, wraz z Milesem udał się na „rozpoznanie” tego świata. Podczas zwiedzania, Peter i Miles zostali zaatakowani przez androida Mysterio, który uległ samozniszczeniu, pozbawiając Moralesa przytomności. Peter był w szoku, gdy dowiedział się, że jego odpowiednik w tym świecie zginął w walce przeciwko Green Goblinowi, a jego tożsamość jest publicznie znana. W Queens spotkał May Parker oraz mieszkającą z nią… Gwen Stacy. Chłopak zdjął przed nimi maskę, na początku nie chciały wierzyć w to, co zobaczyły. Miles jednak potwierdził słowa Parkera, May zemdlała. Kiedy się obudziła, zastała Gwen, Petera i Milesa opowiadających historię z dwóch światów i wyszukujących różnice występujące pomiędzy nimi. May także uwierzyła, kiedy wspólnie powtórzyli słowa Bena Parkera. Spotkanie zostało przerwane przez Fury’ego. Miles i Peter udali się na spotkanie z Iron Manem, po czym zaczęli pracować nad powrotem Parkera do jego świata. Starli się z Mysterio w jego kwaterze, pokonali go, zanim zdążył zniszczyć portal prowadzący do jego świata. Ostatecznie Parker udzielił Milesowi błogosławieństwa w roli Spider-Mana, po czym wrócił do siebie. Z ciekawości postanowił sprawdzić, kim jest Miles Morales na jego Ziemi. Był w szoku po tym, czego się dowiedział. Dying Wish right|200px Dzięki specjalnemu Octobotowi, Dr Octopus opanował ciało Parkera, a Petera umieścił w swoim umierającym ciele. Octavius zyskał dostęp do wspomnień Petera i odwrotnie. Dzięki temu Parker dokładnie wiedział jak Octopus doprowadził do zamiany ciał. Pająk wykorzystał ciało Doc Ocka, wysłał polecenie do złoczyńców, a ci uwolnili go z więzienia, po czym rozpoczęli misję przyprowadzenia „Spider-Mana” do „ Octopusa”. Peter poszukiwał Octobota odpowiedzialnego za proces zamiany ciał. Starł się także z Ockiem w swoim ciele, który wcześniej uruchomił armię wielkich robotów, aby rozproszyć resztę Avengersów. Obaj spadli ze szczytu wieży Starka. Peter wpędził go w pułapkę. Nagle uruchomił Octobota, który nie mógł dostać się do mózgu Ocka w ciele Spider-Mana, bo ten nosił specjalną płytkę i przezornie był przygotowany na takie działanie Petera. Octobot nie zamienił ich mózgów, jednak Octavius poznał całą historię Petera jako Spider-Mana dzięki wspomnieniom, które posiadł. Chłopak ostatnimi tchnieniami przekonał Otto, aby poznał odpowiedzialność, jaka musi towarzyszyć wielkiej mocy. Przez moment Octavius znów chciał wrócić do swego ciała, było jednak za późno. Peter Parker umarł w ciele swego największego wroga, a Otto Octavius poprzysiągł mu, że będzie kontynuował spuściznę zarówno jako Spider-Man, jak i Peter Parker. Superiour Spiderman right|200px Otto musiał przywyknąć do czynności, których sam nigdy by nie wykonał, jak na przykład ratowanie życia. Resztka wspomnień Parkera utworzyła w podświadomości Ocka „ducha Petera”, który miał pełną świadomość i osobowość chłopaka, mógł jednak tylko obserwować poczynania Octopusa. Mimo, że Otto z początku nie był świadom obecności Petera, ostatecznie domyślił się tego, zaczął w końcu słyszeć swoją podświadomość, lecz postanowił zakończyć jej byt raz, na zawsze. Próbował tego dokonać przez urządzenie własnej konstrukcji. Otto „przeniósł się” do własnej podświadomości, gdzie stoczył wielki bój z Peterem, który był wspierany przez jego najbliższych. Octavius użył jednak wspomnień o największych lękach Parkera, reprezentowanych przez wrogów Petera, którzy atakowali jego przyjaciół. Ock był przekonany, że wszystko niedługo się skończy, a Peter Parker raz na zawsze zakończy swój żywot. Ten jednak podjął ostatnią próbę walki, mówiąc, że był od zawsze kimś więcej niż „tylko” Peterem Parkerem. Objął przewagę, Otto próbował uciekać, ale został dogoniony i zaatakowany przez Spider-Mana. Niestety walkę wygrał Otto. Po wybudzeniu się z tego stanu, mógł z ulgą stwierdzić, że Parkera już nie ma, a on, jest wolny! Miesiące później, Octavius zaczął uzyskiwać dostęp do wspomnień Petera, a w jego podświadomości, osobowość Petera znów zaczęła wychodzić „spod ziemi” po ostatnim starciu z Octaviusem… Moce i Umiejętności, Wyposażenie Opis Zdolności * '''Chodzenie po ścianach * Nadludzka Siła * Nadludzka Szybkość * Nadludzka Wytrzymałość * Nadludzki Refleks * Nadludzka Zręczność * Przyspieszona Regeneracja * Spider Zmysł Umiejętności * Silna Wola * Intelekt na poziomie geniusza * Dobry Fotograf * Wyśmienity w Akrobatyce * Sztuki walki wręcz Słabości * Zakłócenia Spider Zmysłu * Słaby Wzrok * Utracanie Pamieci * Nie potrafi jeździć samochodem Wyposażenie * Wyrzutnie Sieci * Pas z narzędziami * Spider Sygnał * Spider-Armor * Czarny Strój Transportacja * Motor * Mogą także służyć sieć Ciekawostki * Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie